


Trouble with Lunch

by fiorember



Series: Blaine and Company [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorember/pseuds/fiorember
Summary: Blaine doesn't want to eat his lunch, even though Uncle Finn made it just for him.





	Trouble with Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the process of phasing out my old livejournal and just moving everything onto here. This takes place after I Want You Even if the Sky Isn't Blue and is a minific featuring Uncle Finn babysitting.
> 
> Also, PLEASE NOTE: this fic involves characters who are still in high school. I do not condone minors being involved in kink relationships or communities.
> 
> (I believe that based on the (truly muddled) Glee timeline, Blaine and Kurt are 18/19 when this fic takes place, but I'm not sure of Finn's canonical age to be perfectly honest.)

“Blaine? Can you tell me what this is?” Finn asked, fixing Blaine with a look.

Oh no. Uncle Finn was giving him that look, like he was on his way to a time out or an afternoon of writing lines.

Blaine shrugged. “I ‘unno,” he said, not looking up from his coloring book.

Uncle Finn was without a doubt holding up his completely untouched lunch bag. Blaine just hadn’t felt up to eating. It wasn’t his fault that everything Uncle Finn packed him had too many calories. He’d calculated it; he would have to run for at least two hours after eating all of that. Not eating it was so much easier.

Finn sighed, kneeling right in front of Blaine. “Blaine, munchkin, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Noooo,” Blaine whined, trying to wiggle away, but he was barred by Finn’s dumb octopus arms that had wrapped around him. “Lemme goooooo!”

Standing the both of them up, Finn landed a hard swat at Blaine’s butt. “Cut it out, Blaine Devon. You’re already in trouble, don’t make it any worse for yourself.”

Blaine burst into tears at that. “Noooooooo!” he cried, going completely limp in Finn’s arms.

Finn tried not to roll his eyes. They’d been over this so many times. Blaine knew that skipping meals was no longer acceptable at all.

“Okay, you’re going to sit in the naughty spot until you calm down enough to talk.”

Finn hauled the crying little boy into the corner and set him down carefully. He knelt down to Blaine’s level, saying, “You need to calm down, please, and then you can come out.”

Finn stood, going into the kitchen to wait Blaine out. Usually it only took about ten minutes for the little boy to calm down enough to start feeling guilty, but this time Finn had to wait over half an hour before Blaine finally called for him.

“Uncle Finn?” he asked in a small voice that was a little hoarse from crying.

“You ready to come out and talk, munchkin?” Finn asked.

Blaine shrugged, holding out his arms to Uncle Finn. Finn decided that was close enough to a yes, picking up Blaine and carrying him over to the couch.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Finn coaxed.

Blaine was silent for a few minutes before he said, “Didn’t eat my lunch.”

“Mhm. And why is that not allowed, Blaine?”

“’cause not eatin’ isn’t healfy. But Uncle Finn, it had too many calories! ‘m gonna get fat and gross and—”

“Blaine,” Finn said, cutting him off. “You’re not going to get fat. You’re perfect just the way you are. We’ve been over this, remember? Even if you did gain weight, Kurt and I would still love you, okay?”

“You not know that,” Blaine said quietly. “Maybe Kurt not wanna be my daddy ‘cause ‘m fat and stupid.”

Finn hugged Blaine tightly. “Kurt doesn’t not want to be your daddy, munchkin, remember? He just needs a break.”

“But a break could be forever!” Blaine said, staring up at Finn with pleading eyes. Uncle Finn just didn’t understand. Sometimes people said they only needed a break, but then they never came back. His mom said she needed a break, and then she had left all together. How did Finn know Kurt wouldn’t do that?

“Munchkin, Kurt loves you. He’s not going to leave you.”

I’m never saying goodbye to you. But Kurt had already broken that promise once because Blaine had been so stupid and horrible. Who was to say that he wouldn’t leave again?

“Blaine,” said Finn, forcing the little boy to look him in the eyes. “You understand why you’re in trouble, right?”

Blaine nodded, trying to avert his gaze but failing.

“I want you to write lines, please. You know what to write,” Finn said, leading Blaine over to the counter and handing him a pencil and his notebook.

Blaine nodded again. He knew exactly what to write. He’d been in the same exact spot for the same exact thing many times before. He turned suddenly, pressing himself against Uncle Finn.

“’m sorry,” Blaine mumbled against Finn’s shirt.

Finn gave him a quick hug before swatting the little boy over to the counter. “Let me know when you’re finished. Fifty times, please.”

“’kay,” said Blaine quietly, slowly getting to work. He hated lines, but it was better than being spanked. Luckily for Blaine, Uncle Finn and Kurt had decided that Finn was only allowed to do soap, time out, lines, and swats.

Blaine finished the tedious task in a little under an hour, handing Uncle Finn the notebook. His hand ached, and writing lines was boring.

“We do somefing else now, Uncle Finn?” asked Blaine hopefully, giving Finn his best puppy dog eyes.

After flipping through the notebook to double check that Blaine had completely finished, Finn nodded. “I think we can do that. How about we play hide and seek in the backyard?”

Blaine bounced enthusiastically. He was an excellent hider and a really great climber. He could hide in the big trees outside. It wouldn’t work as well as when Daddy was it because Uncle Finn was basically as tall as a giraffe, but he could try.

“You be it, Uncle Finn!” Blaine called, bouncing outside. “You count to twenty and no peakin’!”

Finn grinned fondly after Blaine. When he wasn’t in trouble, the little boy was very adorable.

“One… two… three…”

Blaine scrambled up a tree, climbing almost to the very top. Uncle Finn would probably never find him up there.


End file.
